


Forever and Ever, Also Forever

by ohmyflavors (hannibae)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibae/pseuds/ohmyflavors
Summary: Link brings out the worst in him.





	Forever and Ever, Also Forever

Link brings out the worst in him. 

They’re professionals-- they’re  _ business owners _ . 

They’re in the back room of this party, clearing off a meeting table for Link to get on. Hair and clothes in disarray, they make sure to leave lights off, to lock the door behind them. It’s a big hotel, a big room they’d managed to find, empty and unlocked, ducked off enough from the rest of the night that they know they won’t be heard. 

Still, “You better stay quiet.” 

“Why?” He runs his hands up the insides of Link’s thighs, listens carefully for the sharp intake of breath. 

“You’ll get us kicked out.” 

Rhett grins at him, knowing he won’t be able to see it, not in the dark. He cups his hand over him, hums at the groan Link lets out, at how his hips rock up into the feeling and he lets his head fall back. He leans forward, trails his wet mouth over across the line of Link’s neck, squeezes his hand in time with his lips. When Link presses into the sensations, groans thickly, Rhett laughs against his skin. 

“You’ll get us kicked out,” he reminds Link. Two big hands find their way to his shirt, pull it free from his pants, and wiggle underneath until Link can knead at his skin desperately. “You better stay quiet.” 

“Shut up,” Link says, shivers when Rhett’s mouth drags along his jaw. “You gonna fuck me, big guy?” 

His fingers dig into Rhett’s sides, holding on too tight, pulling him flush. They’re pressed so close, chest-to-chest, and Rhett hisses at the feeling of his skin being pulled. Pulling away, he presses at Link until he’s leaning back on his hands, spread out a little more across the big meeting table he’s perched on. 

There’s a window filtering enough moonlight into the room for Rhett to take him in for just a second, catching a good glimpse at how ruffled his clothes are, how his suit pants are already undone, his top two shirt buttons open. His hair is a mess, but it was a mess before they got in here. 

Rhett leans down to slot their mouths together, and Link pulls away after a second, asks again, “Come on, you gonna fuck me?” Obscenely, he rocks his hips up, looking for purchase wherever he can find it. 

He doesn’t give in, not yet, not until Link’s asked for it. 

Instead, he reaches down again, slips his hand into Link’s pants. At Link’s low, “Yeah, yeah,” he cups his hand over his cock. His fingers wrap around him, and he chuckles when Link lays himself flat against the table, reaching down to wriggle out of his pants. 

They’re supposed to be mingling, celebrating with everyone in the ballroom. But Rhett’s starting to think this is a better idea. 

Link had tugged him out of the room after a couple of drinks, slipping his hand into Rhett’s back pocket and leaning into him in their way of letting each other know what they’re thinking. He’s not drunk, not nearly as sloppy as he’s acting right now, playing it up for Rhett. 

So when he gets his pants down and off and starts working on the buttons of his shirt, Rhett sucks in a breath, teases, “We have a hotel room, you know?” 

“This is a hotel room,” Link says, winks up at him. “We’ll clean up after.” 

As if that’s what Rhett was worried about, instead of them being missing for this long only to show back up together, in obvious disarray. Someone is going to know. Someone will call them out on it. 

Link brings out the worst in him. 

He reaches down to help Link shimmy his underwear off, gets, one leg up and over his shoulder while Link smiles wildly up at him, laughs a bit too loud, undoes the last button. He doesn’t bother to pull the shirt off, just lets it hang off of him against the cold wooden table. 

He looks unreal like this, spread out against this meeting table with only the moonlight giving Rhett any sight of him, silver and as bright as the cheeky grin he’s wearing. 

With shaking hands, Rhett manages to pull his wallet out of his pocket, finding the small packet of lube in there easily enough before tossing it into the ground with Link’s clothes. He undoes his own pants, tries to ignore Link wiggling around on the table, how he’s got a hand wrapped around his own cock, jerking himself off in impatience. Rhett mimics him, watches his eyes droop, his tongue coming out to lick his lips with a grin. 

Using his teeth to open the lube, Rhett wastes no time at all, slicking himself and asking, “Yeah?” 

“Come on,” Link laughs, too loud, too much. 

And when Rhett presses the slick head of his cock to Link’s hole, he listens to the intake of breath, watches the way his back arches off the table. As he presses inside, slow and easy, Link pants. 

He whines. 

He makes all the noise he’d told Rhett not to. 

The room echoes around them, louder still when Link groans, “Fuck, Rhett. Feels so good.” 

“You’ll get us kicked out,” Rhett reminds him again, leaning down to swallow the words for him. 

Pressed all the way inside, he gets to feel Link arch against him this time, gets to taste his too-loud, “Gosh,  _ fuck _ ,” when he pulls out just a little, fucks back in. Getting his hands on the insides of Link’s thighs, he pulls away, watches again. 

Link gets an arm behind his own head, his other hand still on his cock, his hips rocking up to meet Rhett’s thrusts. “Think they’ve noticed we left?” he asks, his voice cracking around the words. 

Rhett hums, nods, digs his fingers in. 

“They’ll know what we did, Rhett.” He lets out another groan, thick and loud, tumbling out of him when Rhett fucks into him. “Gosh, they’re gonna know you fucked me in here, man.” 

“Good,” Rhett teases, grinding his hips against Link’s and watching his eyes roll back as his mouth drops open around a moan. “They’ll know sooner if you don’t shut up.” 

Link wiggles around on the table, trails his own hands up his sides. “Feels so good, though.” 

“Yeah?” And this is his favorite part, getting Link to talk, dragging that praise out of him with his cock. It never takes much. Still, “Tell me how good.” 

In time with Rhett’s thrusts, Link whines, he never stops moving, touching his chest, reaching down to drag his thumb over the head of his own cock, twitching into the contact like he’s never felt it before. His hair is getting even worse, his glasses crooked on his face, but when he bites his bottom lip, he looks like the most beautiful thing Rhett’s ever seen. 

He says, “It’s the best.” 

Rhett doubts it, but rocks forward into him all the harder for it. 

And then he says, “We better hurry, Rhett.” 

Link clenches down around him, smiles brightly, and jerks himself off lazily. The room is too dark to see if he’s flushed, but his chest moves rapidly, his back arching up when Rhett drags his cock all the way out. He waits just a beat, just long enough to notice Link’s hips working up, to hear him whine; and when he presses back in, he watches him come, just like that, leg flexing where it’s still draped over Rhett’s shoulder. 

His mouth opens around, “Good gosh, Rhett.  _ Fuck _ .” 

“Yeah, baby.” 

They’re going to get caught. Somebody is going to find them in here if they make much more noise. 

Rhett doesn’t care. 

It’s Link’s slur of, “Gonna fill me up, baby? Want you to,” that does him in, has his hand flying to Link’s belly, support so he doesn’t collapse. 

It’s so fucking good. It’s wet, hot, tight, and Link wriggling against the wooden table, laughing wildly as Rhett comes. 

“Gosh, Link,” he grunts, holding himself in place as his cock twitches inside of him. He was caught off-guard, Link’s voice settling low in his stomach and coaxing his orgasm from him. They’re both trembling just a bit, hands shaking as Rhett pulls out, Link sits up to start pulling his clothes back on. 

Reassembling themselves in the dark is harder than it should be. But they help each other, Rhett using a stack of napkins he finds by a coffee pot to help Link clean himself up. Link cards shaky fingers through Rhett’s hair, gets it back in place as best he can. 

They don’t look perfect as they stumble out of the room as quietly as they can, not by a long shot. 

And as they’re walking back into the party, into the throng of people, Link leans up to murmur in Rhett’s ear, “Am I a bad influence on you?” 

“The worst, baby.” 

Rhett wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
